Maybe it's time to choose the right girl
by YoshimiRyuu
Summary: Sakura left him heartbroken and depressed wondering on the side of the road until a feisty red head crashed into his life. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Pov

I was staring at her shocked by what she just said.

"Naruto it's over I'm in love with Sasuke.'

"W-What?"

"You knew this relationship wouldn't last long Naruto."

She said blanky while checking her nail polish not even caring that she was breaking my heart. Is she serious she decided to break up with me here at the cafe I took her for our first date?

"B-but I-"

She took out her cellphone and began texting she looked up for a second and sighed. "Naruto this would be better for the both of us we never had anything in common anyway and-Oh! Sasuke!"

She jumped out of her seat and to my best friend who looked bored and annoyed when she wrapped her arm around his.

"Hey Sasuke guess what I'm single now how about you and I go on a date?"

I couldn't believe it she dumped me and went for my bestfriend! I got up and walked in the oppsite direction I didn't want to hear his answer knowing Sasuke he would say yes even if he doesn't like her. I wandred for awhile trying to digest what just happened today and I still couldn't believe it she left me for Sasuke was I not good enough for her? Or was she just using me to get close to Sasuke that's probably it; it would explain why she would always flirt with him in front of me. God how could I be so stupid to fall in love with her! I felt my phone go off and I saw it was Sasuke calling me I ignored it and noticed the time 12:00 am. That late? I must have been wondering in my own self pity I lost track of time. I looked around trying to figure out where I wandered off too. I guess I'm at the park; I looked at the same bench me and Sakura first kissed then remembered Sasuke was there she probably just kissed me to make him jealous . I sighed and began walking across the street. Our whole relationship has been nothing but a lie. I felt a bright light on me I turned to see what it was but everything went dark and whatever it was it hurted so much but it couldn't match the pain in my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Becky Pov

"That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa! That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa! I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating! And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!"

The same song from that club earlier played on the radio and I sang on the top of my lungs. That club was awesome who knew Konoha people could party! I was nodding to the music and turned my car on the curve and out of nowhere I ran over something with blonde hair! Oh my god! I killed something! Oh lord I probably hitted a lost puppy. I ran out of my car to the hood and saw a guy oh my god I killed a person! Okay Becky breathe and calm down you don't know if the guys dead yet. I got closer and squated near him checking his pulse I felt a beat.

"Yes! Your not dead!"

The guy groaned and i noticed he only had a few cuts on his face nothing a little rubbing alcohol can't fix. I grabbed him by his arm carrying to my car. Well I can't leave in out in the street at 12 o'clock in the morning. I did run him over. When I was able to get him into the car I heard his phone go off. No No Becky don't look at the guy who you ran over phone that's invasion of privacy! Then it went to voice mail and i heard some other guy's voice.

"Hey naruto why haven't you been answering my calls? Well anyway I heard from Sakura that she dumped you for me-"

I gasped. Poor bugger dumped by a tart for some other guy!

"Well I just called just to inform you i will be dating her for a while-"

I can't take it I grabbed the guys phone and answered it but man this guy should really get a lock on this thing.

"Listen you arse! Naruto doesn't need your tart girlfriend he moved on already!"

"Hello? Who is this? Why are you answering Naruto's phone?"

"Don't worry about that! You have some nerve calling a guy who just got dumped by a whore!"

"Wait hold on-"

"And you have the gaul to call him saying your dating the bloody whore! Some friend you are!"

I ended call and place this Naruto guy's phone in my pocket. I might have done something illegal but I feel good about myself.

Naruto Pov

I groaned when waking up I looked around and saw I was in a fluffy bed with bandages on my face and arm. Where am I? Panic began engulf me. Oh my god what if i was kidnapped by- I was taken out of my worry when I saw a red headed girl come into the room...a very hot red headed girl. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush and get lost in those bright friendly brown eyes.

"Your awake that's great. Okay I know what you must be thinking right now and I'm truly sorry."

What a pretty accent wait sorry for what? I snapped out of my daze.

"Sorry for what?"

She began to fidget and blushed.

"I ran you over with my car...sorry! I am so sorry!"

"You ran me over?!"

"Sorry! And some guy called you and said he was dating your ex who dumped you and I yelled at him by the way you should get a lock on your phone."

"You answered my phone?!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it here."

She gave me my phone and i took it checking the hundredth voice mail from Sasuke and Kiba, Gaara, Shika, Choji, and everyone. Oh god my life is over now everyone thinks I'm with someone I can't go home. God what am I going to do. I groaned and fell on my back the red head came over and sat down next to me.

"I think we should start over hi I'm Becky. Becky James and I already know your first is Naruto."

I looked at her beautiful smile and sighed.

"Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Great to meet you Naru!"

I blushed when she called me Naru. Becky hopped from the bed walking out of the room then coming back with clothes.

"You can change into these and the washroom is down the hall to the left."

"Thanks but why are you helping me?"

"I owe you I practically ruined your life."

"You really didn't-"

"No no I feel a bit responsible after all I hit you with my car and called your friend an arse."

I laughed.

"Sasuke never been called that by a girl especially by a hot one."

"you think I'm hot?'

I blushed and mentally hit face palmed myself.

"I-I-I got to change!"

I ran to the bathroom embarrassed. God she probably thinks I'm a creep.

Becky Pov

I laughed a little. He is absolutely adorable! How can anyone dump him? I frowned. Poor bugger didn't deserve this to be dumped, hit by a car ,and have some a stranger answer his phone. I have to make it up to him some how but how? Hmmm... Then it came to me I'll help him by giving him the best Summer vaction ever! Nothing helps a broken heart then


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Pov

When I came out of the bathroom Becky was right there wearing a orange shirt with a black jacket and short. So hot. My eyes began to wander to her chest and then legs. Great legs. She smirked.

"Naru my eyes are up here."

I blushed and said sorry repeatedly but she only laughed.

"It's okay I was hoping you would look because I wore this outfit just for you."

"W-What?"

She giggled and whispered in my ear.

"I wore this outfit just for you. Thought it would make you feel better working so far?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good! Now we go out and you show me the fun places in town!'

"Fun?"

"Yes that's what you need right now fun."

"i don't know."

"Oh come on what your going to sit around all day on your arse feeling sorry for yourself?"

"...Maybe."

"No! We are going to have fun!"

Becky dragged me outside and we walked to a awesome looking car.

"this is your car?!"

"Yep isn't she a beauty?'

"Yeah!"

"Come on hop in."

Once we got in she asked if there was any place that made me happy.

"Ichiraku ramen!"

"Ramen? What's ramen?"

"You never heard of ramen?!"

"Nope."

"Then you never lived! Let's go where going to get you some ramen."

Ichiraku Ramen

"Oh my gosh this is bloody good!"

I laughed when staring at Becky eat her ramen.

"I never met a a girl who actually liked the ramen here they're always worried about their weight"

"Well it's there lost this tastes great! which ramen are you eating?"

"Pork."

"can I try?"

"Sure!"

I pushed my bowl toward her but she pushed it back.

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to feed it to me."

"W-What?!"

She opened her lightly glossed lips that looked soft and kissable. I blushed and fed the pork ramen to her; she licked her lips and smiled at me. I blushed.

"Becky?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you keep on doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Making advances towards me?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm attracted too you."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Becky Pov_**  
"Isn't it obvious I'm attracted too you."  
I said while smiling at the cute blonde. He looked shocked as if he couldn't believe what I just said.  
"Naru~ Are you okay?"  
"Are you playing with me? Like Sakura did?"  
"No."  
"How do I know that for sure? How do I know your not using me?"  
His fist tightened and he glared at me intensely. I kept my cool and smirked.  
"Naru I said I was attracted to you. Not in love with you"  
His glared dropped and kind of looked disappointed.  
"Oh."  
"You look sad why?"  
""Uh no reason forget about it"  
"Where you hoping I fall in love with you I mean don't you think that's kind of weird I just met you"  
"I-I know I'm sorry getting angry earlier just forget what I said."  
I turned his head away looking horribly embarrassed. _Aww poor bugger even when sad he looks so cute that I could devour him_. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my breasts his face turned really red.  
"Be-Becky what are you doing?!"  
_**Naruto Pov"**_  
Naru I have such strong feelings towards you that I want you to do me on this table."  
My face turned heated red and just my luck the waiter was standing right next to us glaring at me in envy and slammed the check on the table then walking away mumbling lucky bastard. Becky started laughing and for some weird reason so did I until Becky made a low erotic noise and I blushed again.  
" Becky what's wrong."  
"Your ah! Squeezing my breasts."  
I looked down and noticed I was I quickly let go.  
"S-sorry."  
"It's okay Naru~ But I never knew you could be so rough~"  
"D-Don't say things like that!"  
She laughed paid for the food took my hand walking out of Ichi Rakku.  
"So where too next Naru."  
"How about the park you know the place where you ran me over."  
"I said I was sorry!"  
I laughed and told her I was kidding. We drove to the park and just being here reminded me of all the times I spend with Sakura here. I scoffed at the memories then Becky took my hand and looked concern.  
"Naru are you alright?"  
"I already knew."  
"Hm?"  
"When I was dating Sakura I already knew she loved Sasuke."  
"Then why did you go out with her?"  
"I just thought maybe she would or could love me but I guess I was wrong she was only using me to get closer to Sasuke. I'm such a fool."  
"You arse."  
I looked at her shocked.  
"What?"  
"You heard me your an arse at first I felt sorry for but now I want to slap you."  
"W-Why?!"  
"Because your mopping around feeling sorry for yourself yeah the tart dumped you for your this Sasuke guy big deal you act the bloody world is over. That's it at first I was going to give you some fun to make you feel better but that hasn't worked out so far so I'm going to get you into shape."  
"In shape?"  
"Yep! I'm going make you into a guy she wished she never left appearance wise of course your personality is spot on."  
"What about my appearance?"  
Becky lifted up shirt running her hand down my stomach then squeezed my arms  
" We need to make your abs tighter and get some more muscles on your arms and judging by the clothes you had on before we need to change your wardrobe."  
"Hey!"  
"I'm sorry love but they don't suit you. Hmmmm your face..."  
She cupped my face caressing it so slowly that it made me blush."  
Your face is perfect and..."  
She walked behind and slapped my butt I shrieked a little from surprise and blushed harder.  
"And so is your arse mmmm."  
"This is considered sexual harassment."  
"Not when you like it."  
She laughed I sighed"Becky why are you doing this?"  
"Because like I said I'm attracted to you meaning your mine now and I can't have dwindling over a whore."  
My mouth dropped.  
"I thought you didn't love me?"  
"I don't well at least not yet is that a problem."  
"Uh not at all."  
"Good meaning your mine for the whole summer your not to have contact with any of your friends until summer is over."  
"What about my parents?"  
"I'm not going to keep you from your parents love. Now let's get started."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sasuke Pov  
September**_  
Summer is over and I was driving to Konoha High Sakura. God she is so annoying and clingy I can't go anywhere without her screaming my name. How could Naruto put up with her speaking of Naruto I haven't seen him all summer and he hasn't returned any of my calls I don't blame him I did break the code (if you don't know the code look it up same thing goes for the girls). I parked in the parking lot and saw all my friends at the stairs of the school while walking to them Sakura practically screamed my name and clunged onto me glaring at the rest of the fan girls I sighed and said hey to everyone they glared at me but mostly Sakura.  
"Hey that's all you have to say you jerk and bring this slut after what she did to Naruto!" Tenten yelled and Neji had to hold her back. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sure Naruto fine."  
"Wow you are a heartless bitch aren't you."  
Kiba scoffed and Gaara nodded in agreement along with Choji. Sakura fumed and turned to me as soon expecting to do something. I wasn't going to defend her because it was true. So I changed the subject which just made her sad and shocked.  
"Have you guys seen or talked to Naruto all summer?"  
"No not since the whore dumped him and ran off with you."  
Sai muttered and Sakura screeched my name.  
"Sasuke are you going to let talk me like that!"  
I was going to tell her to shut up when we all heard a loud car noise we turned to see a cool looking car parking itself next to mine. All of us we're shocked to see who came out of the passenger seat. It was Naruto and with him was a sexy girl with short red hair and sunglasses wearing a red tank top with a white short sleeves sweater and jeans along with sandals. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead and they began walking towards us the closer they got I began to notice some changes in Naruto he is taller and was bigger muscles wise. Tenten yelled Naruto's name he looked at us and smiled and while holding the red heads hand he ran to us.  
"Hey guys! It's great to see you!"  
"Dude where the hell have you been!? You can't call?!"  
Kiba yelled. The red hair girl smirked and Naruto blushed.  
"Sorry I was...busy"  
The girl then giggled cutely which caught everyone's attention.  
"Uh Naruto who's the babe holding onto you?"  
Gaara grinned. We all stared at him waiting for a answer. He blushed more but wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her very close then look at her lovingly.  
"This is Becky my angel."  
Our mouths dropped.  
"What?!"  
"In other words I'm Naru's girlfriend."  
The girl known as Becky said with a heavy British accent. I was stunned but the rest of the crew laughed and snickered at Sakura and I know why because not only did Naruto find a new girlfriend he found one that was a million times better looking than her. Naruto introduced his new girlfriend to us and when he mentioned Sakura and I she looked Sakura up and down and chuckled making her furious.  
"What's so funny?!"  
"I'm sorry well actually I'm not it's just so hard to believe that my Naru was in love with a pink wash board."  
We all burst out laughing and Sakura looked at me stunned. Then Naruto kissed Becky and whispered something in her ear that made her smile.  
"Sorry guys I have to take Bec to the main office. See ya later!"  
He walked Becky inside with his arm still tightly around her; leaving us all speechless.  
"Well I guess we don't have to worry about him since he has his smoking hot girlfriend!"  
Kiba chuckled and Gaara laughed.  
"He seriously upgrade he went from skank to British supermodel!"  
Everyone laughed and I chuckled a little. Sakura stomped her feet and ran off to her friends Ino and Karin but mind kept on going back to that gorgeous red head who had her arms wrapped around Naruto. _Becky...  
__**Becky Pov**_  
I got my class schedule and lucky me I have all the same classes as Naru except for P.E. _Damn!_ As Naru and I were walking down the hall all the guys and girls kept on staring at us the boys drooled while the girls glared. I rolled my eyes and scoffed and followed Naru into our first class Literature. The teacher(Mr. Jiriya) told me to stand in front of the class and introduce myself.  
"Um well the names Becky James and if you can't tell by my accent I'm British. I love to party, dance, laugh, ride my motorcycle, traveling, and my Naru~!"  
Naru blushed and his friends chuckled and so did the teacher.  
"any question for the lovely Ms. James?"  
Wash board raised her hand.  
"Are you seriously dating Naruto or did he just pay you?"  
Everyone looked at me questionably and I smirked I seductively walked to Naru grabbed him both sides of his face and gave him a french kiss...a nice _HOT_ one. When I pulled away and licked my lips I turned back to washboard ignoring everyone's stunned face.  
"Answer your question?"  
She glared at me so hard as if she wanted to vaporize me with her eyes but I just chuckled.  
"U-uh anymore questions for Ms. James?"  
Nobody raised their hand for they were still stunned by what just happened. Mr. J told me to sit where I liked so I took a seat next to Naru.  
"Now on with class can everyone tell me who wrote this poem "She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!"  
Washboard raised her hand in a miss no it all way while looking at the guy with a duck arse hair as if she was trying to impress him.  
"yes Sakura."  
"It's William Shakespeare."  
I snickered because she sounded so stupid.  
"No Sakura it's not Shakespeare that wasn't even close anyone else?"  
I raised my hand.  
"Yes Becky."  
"It's _Lord Byron_ and the poem is called She Walks In Beauty."  
He smiled and said I was correct I looked back at wash board who was clawing her desk but all I did was winked at her and went back to listening to the teacher. _This should be fun..  
__**P.E.**_  
It looks like my day is just getting better and better! Coed P.E. today! 50/50 percent chance of seeing Naru take off his shirt! the boys ran track while the girls did gymnastics or aerobics. Tenten asked me if wanted to partner up with her and Hinata.  
"Of course what do you want to try first?"  
"Let's try gymnastics I always wanted to try the uneven bars."  
Tenten got on the high horizontal bars and wasn't that bad as well but when Hinata went on she fell right on her bottom we ran to her.  
"Hinata are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah."  
We heard giggles behind us and saw wash board and her friends laughing at Hinata.  
"Poor big boobs can't lift herself!"  
Said blonde and the one with the glasses laughed harder.  
"What are you going too cr-"  
"Cork it trash and rundown Malibu barbie I don't see you getting on the high bar you think you can do better?"  
They immediately became quiet and Sakura smirked.  
"Why don't you try Becky or are you too heavy as well!"  
I smiled then jumped on the uneven bar and doing the round-off, tucked back salto over low bar to hang and then flic flac with full turn to handstand on low bar. I made sure my toes were pointed like father taught me and swung to the high bar then did a forward giant in reverse grip with full turn to reverse grip and finally gracefully flipped off landing infront of Sakura's stunned face.  
"Gymnastics 10 years won 15 medals _first place _and 50 trophies_first place. _Consider yourself owned you bloody tart."  
I was walking away from her and her bloody friends when I heard Naru yell.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD!"  
**_Naruto Pov_**  
I was running with my friends and laughed when they kept on saying I was lucky when I saw Becky on the uneven bars doing some cool tricks and land in front of Sakura. I smirked but it vanished when I heard someone behind me whistle.  
"Look at her! God that girl is so hot!"  
"Shut up Suigestu she has a boyfriend already."  
"Lucky jerk i mean look at that body and her legs are so well shaped and don't get started on those double D's shes working with! And I bet she's very flexible in the bedroom if catch my drift!"  
That's it! I'm not going to let some horn dog talk about my Becky like that. I turned around and punched Suigestu in the face and kept on throwing puches.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD!"'  
Gaara and Sasuke tried to pull me off him but i won't budge until I heard Becky's voice  
"Naru!"  
Becky wrapped her arms around my torso and i stopped she pulled me off him and Suigestu smirked while getting up shakingly.  
"Thank you Bec-"  
Suigestu was cut off when Becky's fist came in contact with his face and he was knocked out cold. Everyone's mouth dropped and Becky hugged me looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes full of concern.  
"Are you okay Naru I never seen you that mad before?"  
"Yeah he just got on my nerve."  
"Hey Mr. Uzumaki what is the meaning of this!"  
Mr Guy yelled crap I know I'm in trouble now.  
"Uh well you see sir-"  
"Naru help me out when that pervert grabbed me inappropriately. Everyone saw right?"  
Everyone agreed because they all hated Suigestu and his mottor mouth. And I almost laughed at my little actress when she gave Mr. Guy the puppy dog eyes.  
"Please don't punish Naru for protecting womanly rights."  
cried and carried Suigestu to the nurse and said I did a good deed giving us a free P.E. to do what ever. I looked at Becky and kissed her deeply.  
"My Angel."  
"You know it love."


End file.
